icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference
Overview The Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference (ACAC) is the governing body for collegiate sports in Alberta. Founded in 1964 as the Western Inter-College Conference, the ACAC has 17 member schools, including one in Saskatchewan, that compete in ten sports. There are presently 8 hockey teams. *'Official Site' The ACAC is affiliated with the Canadian Colleges Athletic Association (CCAA), the second tier of university/college sport in Canada. The CCAA has not held a national hockey championship since 2001. However, the British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League (BCIHL) is open to club teams from post secondary institutions and the Réseau du sport étudiant du Québec (RSEQ) operates a league of mostly Cégep teams. *'ACAC hockey history'. Participating Teams *Augustana Vikings : Official Site *Briercrest Clippers : Official Site *Concordia Thunder : Official Site *MacEwan Griffins : Official Site *NAIT Ooks : Official Site *Portage Voyageurs : Official Site *Red Deer Kings : Official Site *SAIT Trojans : Official Site Former Teams *Keyano Huskies : Official Site *Mount Royal Cougars : Official Site *Grande Prairie Regional College Wolves : Official Site List of Seasons and Champions *1965-66 ACAC Season Mount Royal Junior College Cougars *1966-67 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1967-68 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1968-69 ACAC Season Mount Royal Junior College Cougars *1969-70 ACAC Season Red Deer College Kings *1970-71 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1971-72 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1972-73 ACAC Season Mount Royal College Cougars *1973-74 ACAC Season Mount Royal College Cougars *1974-75 ACAC Season Camrose Lutheran College Vikings *1975-76 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1976-77 ACAC Season Red Deer College Kings *1977-78 ACAC Season Red Deer College Kings *1978-79 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *1979-80 ACAC Season Red Deer College Kings *1980-81 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *1981-82 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *1982-83 ACAC Season Red Deer College Kings *1983-84 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1984-85 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1985-86 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1986-87 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1987-88 ACAC Season Mount Royal College Cougars *1988-89 ACAC Season Red Deer College Kings *1989-90 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1990-91 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1991-92 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1992-93 ACAC Season Mount Royal College Cougars *1993-94 ACAC Season Red Deer College Kings *1994-95 ACAC Season Mount Royal College Cougars *1995-96 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *1996-97 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *1997-98 ACAC Season Mount Royal College Cougars *1998-99 ACAC Season Mount Royal College Cougars *1999-00 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *2000-01 ACAC Season Mount Royal College Cougars *2001-02 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *2002-03 ACAC Season Concordia Thunder *2003-04 ACAC Season MacEwan Griffins *2004-05 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *2005-06 ACAC Season Mount Royal College Cougars *2006-07 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *2007-08 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *2008-09 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *2009-10 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *2010-11 ACAC Season Mount Royal University Cougars *2011-12 ACAC Season UA-Augustana Vikings *2012-13 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *2013-14 ACAC Season SAIT Trojans *2014-15 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *2015-16 ACAC Season NAIT Ooks *2016-17 ACAC Season MacEwan Griffins *2017-18 ACAC Season MacEwan Griffins *2018-19 ACAC Season MacEwan Griffins *2019-20 ACAC Season SOURCES: *ACAC Hockey Online *ACAC Archive (recent) *ACAC Archives (in progress) Also see College links *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *4-West Championship *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *British Columbia Colleges Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *Prairie Athletic Conference (Saskatchewan) *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association *RSEQ College League *Atlantic Collegiate Athletic Association University links *U Sports (formerly known as CIS) *Canada West Universities Athletic Association *Atlantic University Sport *Ontario University Athletics Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Canadian Colleges Athletic Association Category:Western Canada University Hockey